


Here, There, and Everywhere

by TheGriefPolice



Series: Just a Little Bit of Tony by my Side [2]
Category: Captain America, Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Acidental Discovery of Kink, Age Play, Clint likes to be little, Daddy!Steve, Diapers, Everyone's Cool Though, Little!Tony, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifire, Tony likes to be little, daddy!Phil, little!Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 03:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7388341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGriefPolice/pseuds/TheGriefPolice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve finds out that him and Tony aren't the only age players in the Avenger Tower!</p><p>"Here, There, and Everywhere" -- The Beatles 1966</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here, There, and Everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, it was a little rushed, so it's not super big or anything, and just a little bit of fluff. But I wanted to bring Clint and Phil in for future stories, so, this. I promise more and better stuff too come!

"Tony!" Steve yelled over the music blasting from the ceiling. "Tony!"

When he reached the center of Tony's workshop and managed to hit the right buttons to lower the volume, he glanced around the room. Tony's thin frame was nowhere in sight.

"JARVIS, where's Tony?" Steve asked after having searched every inch of the room for his better half. The AI always monitored the Tower and knew where everyone was at every moment.

"Young sir was taken up stairs by Agent Coulson a few minutes ago, caption." JARVIS's voice rang out across the metallic room.

Steve didn't miss the fact that he'd called Tony "Young sir," an addressing he only used when the brunette slipped into his little head space.

"Agent Coulson became concerned after not seeing Sir for several days and came down to find him disoriented and unable to work." The AI went on. "Agent took Sir upstairs where he is now sleeping in the common area."

"Oh crap." Steve said to himself before thanking JARVIS and dashing to the elevator. 

Steve had been on mission in Germany tracking down a Hydra base for a week and a half. He left messages on Tony's phone when he could, but the man knew it wouldn't be enough. Steve liked Tony to age play at least once a week, just to knock off some of the stress pushed onto his shoulders from so many different sources, the man lost count. And if they didn't, Tony could lapse at a moments notice.

It was a good thing Phil had intervened when he did, or things may have been a lot worse. Even if the agent had found Tony in a weird state and started asking questions, Steve could always make something up. And Tony couldn't get into very much trouble when he was asleep. Well, except the risk of him wetting himself. But that could easily be taken care of once they got back to their shared floor.

When he reached the common area, he rushed into the living room where Tony was sprawled out on one of the large sofas, thumb suspended between his lips. 

Steve let out a small laugh and admired the look of peace that fell across Tony's face whenever he slept. When he heard foot steps, though, he rushed to pull Tony's thumb away from his mouth.

"Steve!" Phil said, eyes wide in shock.  
Steve was about to ask why when Clint walked into the room in nothing more than a pull-up and a shirt.

"Daddy! I did it!" Clint said, smiling proudly.

"Clint?" Steve asked, suddenly feeling like he just saw something he was not meant to. Almost like when he had first learned about pop-up ads to sights he would have rather been left in the dark about.

"Uh, Clint, can you go back into the bathroom for a second." Phil said, stepping in front of the terrified looking little boy. 

Clint nodded and mad-dashed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Phil eyed a shocked Steve from across the room, Tony starting to stir lightly between them from all the sound. 

"You guys..." Steve said finally after a long pause. "You're like us?"

"What?" Phill asked. Now it was his turned to grab a stupid look of confusion. 

"You age play, too." Steve said, a small smile on his face. 

"I, I, I don't know what you're talking about." Phil straightened up, his face smoothing over once more. He crossed his arms and looked away from Steve and down at Tony who shifted slightly.

"I am sorry Caption; Agent Coulson." JARVIS's voice rang out. "After Sir showed he could no longer think straight, I asked Agent Coulson to get him, aware that he had knowledge of littles. I thought he would be the best choice in case the need arrived that Sir could not stay big."

"No need to apologize, JARVIS. Thank you." Steve smiled over at Phil who still looked a little like he had the wind knocked out of him.

"Tony's a little?" Phil looked from Steve to the man on the couch. He couldn't say he didn't see it coming. It made a lot of sense, actually.

Steve nodded and walked to the man on the couch, running a hand through his thick hair. "We've been doing it for a while now. Just to help his stress. And mine, if I'm being honest."

Phil nodded, just a light move to of the head but completely understanding. "Same with us. Clint isn't super little, but he's still a little." 

"I'm not little!" Clint's voice rang out from behind the door. "I'm a big boy!"

Phill let out a light laugh and smiled, walking to the door and opening it. "You're right, I'm sorry."

"Humph," Clint took hold of Phil's out stretched hand and followed him back to where Tony was lying on the couch. "Is Tony a baby?"

It took Steve a second to realize that the boy was addressing him. "Oh, yes. He's very little. Not a big boy like you." Steve reached out a hand and tickled Clint lightly, gaining a few giggles. "If he was as out of it as JARVIS says, I should probably get him ready."

"Oh, yes. Defiantly." Phil nodded. "And it's about time for big boys to get to bed."

Clint let out a moan as Steve shimmied his arms under Tony, lifting him up gently. "I wanna pway wi' Tonie!" He whined, pulling on Phil's pants.

Phill patted the boy's back. "I know. But baby Tony need to get some sleep. We can work out a play date sometime soon, okay."

Clint minded again, but nodded his head, watching as Tony and Steve left, taking the elevator up to their floor.

It didn't take long for Steve to change Tony into a diaper and a footie, both decorated in cartoon characters. Little Tony was a big fan of Handy Mandy and Bob the Builder.

Steve grabbed a pacifier and stuck it into Tony's mouth after pulling out his thumb once more, then tucked him into bed. Tony didn't like sleeping alone when he was little, but Steve had paperwork to do and a shower to take. Plus, he was pretty sure Tony wouldn't be waking up for a long time.

His gently kisses Tony's head and walked out of the room, leaving the lights on at ten percent.


End file.
